ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Kronos One
|owner = Klingon Empire |operator = Klingon Imperial Fleet |Status = Active |Datestatus = 2293 }} Kronos One was a Klingon battle cruiser that was in service with the Klingon Imperial Fleet in the late 23rd century. Kronos One was the flagship of the Chancellor of the Klingon High Council. History In 2293, Chancellor Gorkon traveled aboard Kronos One to meet the Federation starship , which was to escort it to a peace conference on Earth. During the journey, however, Kronos One was fired upon, apparently by the Enterprise, and seriously damaged by two photon torpedoes. Once Kronos One was disabled, two assassins beamed over from the Enterprise, and began to systematically murder members of the crew, including Gorkon. After Kronos One had restored power, General Chang, the chancellor's chief of staff, took command and prepared to fire on the Enterprise, but Captain Kirk, hoping to preserve the truce, promptly surrendered. It was later revealed that Kronos One was actually fired on by an experimental Bird-of-Prey which had the unique ability to fire while under cloak, as part of a conspiracy to sabotage peace talks between the Federation and the Klingon Empire. ( ) Personnel * Gorkon * Azetbur * Chang * Kerla * Stex * [[Unnamed Kronos One personnel|Unnamed Kronos One personnel]] Appendices Background information The name of the Klingon homeworld was first mentioned in The Undiscovered Country, in which it is identified as Kronos (spelled that way in the film's script). The spelling "Qo'noS" was subsequently devised by Marc Okrand for Star Trek: The Next Generation, in order to conform to his previously developed rules of Klingon orthography. In Klingonese, Kronos One would be written Qo'noS wa , but MA uses the script spelling for this ship. For more information see the talk page. The Star Trek Customizable Card Game also uses the spelling Kronos One. The name of this ship mimics , the airplane of the President of the United States. Visual effects director Bill George discussed the modifications made to the Kronos One in the issue of American Cinematographer, and later in Charting the Undiscovered Country: The Making of Trek VI. In the article he said: "The model needed to be repainted anyway, so I proposed that we make it look very distinct from those in the first film, especially since it was one of the few models we could alter to look new for this show. We did some research into military costuming, and came up with the concept that when these ships return victorious from battle, the Klingons build some sort of epaulet onto their wings or paint a new stripe on. We painted the model brown and red with gold highlights, then added golden etched brass epaulets on it, based on some of the helmet designs we'd seen. It contrasts nicely with the Enterprise, which is very smooth and monochromatic and cool, while this Klingon ship is very regal and ostentatious and warm." External links * * de:IKS Kronos Eins es:Qo'noS Uno fr:IKS Kronos One ja:IKSクロノス・ワン nl:IKS Kronos One Kronos One